


Lead me to you

by Pamprunelle



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Because she deserves all the good she can receive, F/M, Give some appreciation to my girl, Here I am to have that pleasure, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LioThy is wholesomeness and purity in an Otp, Someone had to write for this pair, Thyma Lives, you can’t change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamprunelle/pseuds/Pamprunelle
Summary: Words are akin to flames - they ignite things easily.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Thyma, Lio Fotia/Thyma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lead me to you

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with my beautiful, criminally underappreciated and ignored Promare Otp again!
> 
> Hopefully this is a slightly better read than my previous work, even though merely a month has passed I hope I bettered myself even just a bit writing-wise.
> 
> Fingers crossed that GalioLio hardcore shippers won’t come at me with stones, wish you an enjoyable stay!

Those were the days he loved most, the ones he deemed most precious and valuable amongst all the chaos they had found themselves in.

Who would have thought to find such joy in times of turmoil and despair? 

He wasn’t a grim soul, but he still held his skepticism close to not be surprised by future events.  
Even so, the hopeful part of himself had struggled greatly to make sure his kin were safe, and in the darkest moment of the most hopeless hours he was seemingly graced by the heavens above.

Said heavenly gift had voluminous pinkish brown hair and the most beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen, wich he could wear held the very flame of all their hopes in their glimmer.

He rememberers when he first laid eyes on her wounded body, how he immediately rushed to her side with worry and fury for her - their -abusers; they were all humans, but some thought themselves superior just because they were deemed “normal” by society.  
He suspected not to be the sole doubter of such thought process, as Gueira and Meis too voiced their distaste for it loud and clear more often than not.

What ensued after peacemaking between humans and Burnish was the arising recognition of his people’s rights, and slowly but surely the persecutions begun to cease, even though prejudice would undoubtedly be tough to beat they’d had they fair share of obstacles to overcome, some more wouldn’t be so maddening.

Currently, he was an utter emotional mess - Wasn’t he always, really?  
The reason for it being a the words he just uttered, stumbling in his own anxiety while pronouncing them, those three simple words.

It had been impossible for him to restrain himself, even though the entirety of that situation seemed brash and silly on closer inspection, he felt lighter the exact moment the sentence left his mouth.

“Will you stay?”

A coded declaration some would have called it, but he knew that she could see through his multiple layers with her attentive mind, and thus catching the deeper question he was actually making her:

“Will you stay by my side?”

Thyma only looked at him stunned, doe emerald eyes wide with surprise and suddenly watery with a feeling he couldn’t quite identify yet, then she smiled that beautiful smile of hers, rosy lips turned up in happiness.

It only took a couple of words from the girl to have his soul doomed to roller coasters.

“Of course.”

He didn’t even realize their synchronized movements, for the previous moment they were staring at each other and the next she was leaning over to him and he was sweeping her off her feet while twirling in delight, her almost milk chocolate brown hair swaying in the motion while her laughter invaded his ears.

He looked up at her from behind his fringe and saw a softness, a radiance in her he wouldn’t have dreamed of ever admiring, and he felt whole.

He felt warm.

All things considered, brashness did seem to have a redeeming quality to it, it enabled him to have that kind of bravery he sought for in such moments, the will at the core of his being that presented itself in the shape of a flame, unstoppable and true, burning bright amongst ashes of their past and rising   
anew.

The future didn’t seem that bleak anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments to share?  
> I’m always happy to receive feedback of any kind as long as it is expresser civically, so do not fear the white space, I’ll certainly appreciate your words!


End file.
